Suki Daisuki!
by Shei-chan
Summary: Sasori main ke rumah Sasuke. Dia ngrumpi gaje sama Itachi dan Kisame. Lalu ia curhat-curhat ke Sasuke. /"Eh? Kau suka sama Deidara? Dia cowok tau!"/"Uapahh? Ga jadi! Amit-amit! Ganti Yamanaka Ino deh!"/"Karepmu."/ Gomen, summary gaje :D RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Suki Daisuki**

Rambut lembutnya yang terurai panjang. Wajahnya yang terlihat bersinar di tengah kerumunan orang. Senyum khasnya yang manis. Entah kenapa sahabat sedari kecilku itu dapat merebut hatiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan darinya sehingga membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Kuharap dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Usiaku 14 tahun. Dulu, menurutku aku adalah cowok terganteng disekolah karena popular. Tapi sekarang, pikiran super positif atau bisa dibilang amat teramat PD itu hilang ditelan sahabatku sendiri. Dia cewek. Yaa, sahabatku seorang cewek yang manis. Rambutnya lucu, warna pink. Sudah lama aku tertarik padanya. Bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Namun sampai sekarang aku belum tahu perasaannya terhadapku. Ya ampun!

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suki Daisuki © Sheii-chan!**

Di Hari Senin yang mendung ini aku berharap tak ada upacara bendera. Tapi kalau curhat ke temen-temen mereka pasti jawab..

"Hee?! Gak mau upacara?! Dasar gak menghargai jasa pahlawan!"

Apalagi sama temenku yang paling norak dikelas. Deidara. Udah ngomong gitu, pake acara nangis bombay segala lagi. Dasar alay, aku jadi kayak penjahat. Hiks hiks..~ Aku pernah dituduh buat nangis si Deidara beberapa minggu lalu. Ingat oi, fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan!

Akhirnya tak ada upacara di pagi ini. Yeah! Doaku terkabul! Saat menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke kelas, aku melihatnya sedang bergurau bersama teman-temannya. Saat ini pun ia tampak sangat manis. Aargh! Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya. Tapi karakterku yang sudah lama terkesan pendiam ini tak sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu didepan umum. Bisa-bisa image pendiamku nanti hilang juga. Tapi mata hatiku sudah hampir gak kuat melihat kemanisannya.

Sepulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, di loker sepatuku banyak gadis yang memberiku surat cinta yang menurutku terkesan jadul. Kenapa gak ngomong langsung coba? Tujuannya biar hemat kertas! Kuturuni beberapa anak tangga dan sampailah aku ditempat tujuan dengan selamat. JEENG! JEENG!

Hmmpph.. Rupanya sudah ada yang menungguku digerbang sekolah. Mata hijau cerah dan senyumnya membuatku hampir sesak nafas. Wajahku memerah hebat. Sungguh! Dia jadi tak seperti biasanya. Tambah manis aja. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memberinya senyumanku yang paling manis.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa wajahmu aneh seperti itu? Tak seperti biasanya." BLUSH! Wajahku memerah parah. Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya! Ia hanya memandang heran. Mungkin imageku sebagai cowok cool yang pendiam akan berakhir hari ini, mungkin juga tidak.

"E-Eh? A-Aneh!? Sakura-chan, aku ini aku yang biasanya, kok!" jawabku memalingkan pandangan darinya. O ya, yang daritadi kupanggil 'Ia', 'Dia', 'Nya' atau apalah ya Sakura itu.

"Sasuke-kun benar-benar aneh. Kayak cumi-cumi yang digoreng kaa-san ku tadi pagi. Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" ia menggandeng tangan dinginku keluar sekolah. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya karena aku tahu pipiku memerah. Aku merasa mendapat pujian darinya walau harus dikatai cumi-cumi.

Kami sudah hampir tiba di rumah kami yang berdekatan. Ia masih menggandeng tanganku. Ah senangnya... Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, aku juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucapnya sambil menunduk. Kemudian ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanyanya lalu menatap wajahku. Secara spontan, tentu saja aku kaget.

"Asal itu hal yang baik, aku akan selalu membantumu." jawabku seadanya. Ia tersenyum senang saat aku mengatakannya. Sungguh aku sangat senang saat ia tersenyum karenaku.

"Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya!"

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, kan, siswa kelas A yang bernama Sasori?"

"Ya."

"Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ia menutup wajahnya karena malu. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa mendengar hal ini. Namun aku menutupinya dengan senyum tanpa rasa kecewa. Sasori itu.. sahabatku waktu TK!

"Ciieee... " aku tertawa paksa kepada Sakura. Mungkin ia tak menyadarinya.

"Kau kan sudah akrab dengannya, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan aku padanya. Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Sakura memegang kedua tanganku dan terus menatapku. Aku tahu ia berharap aku mengatakan 'ya'. Wajahnya yang memelas membuatku ingin membantunya walau berat.

Aku pun mengangguk dengan berat hati. Semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Seperti yang kuduga, ia bersorak senang ketika aku mengangguk. Hatiku sudah hampir meledak karena api cemburu. Tapi ya sudahlah, asal ia bahagia aku sudah senang. Walau begitu, aku tak tahu kenapa hal itu sangat mengganjal dihatiku. Aku jadi berpikir kalau hidupku nista. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang bersama putri kerajaan. Gyaaa!

Aku pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sampai-sampai saat aku makan siang, aku menuangkan saus sambal ke jus melonku. Nugget hangat yang hendak kumakan pun kucelupkan kedalam selai yang seharusnya untuk roti. Nii-san ku yang melihatku malah ngelus dada sambil istighfar. Aku yakin dibalik tampang sok alimnya itu, dia pasti mengejekku. Apa ini adalah permulaan dari masuknya aku ke rumah sakit jiwa? Ah, jangan berpikir negatif! Jelas-jelas aku ini masih normal!

Karena merasa pikiranku yang mulai kacau, aku tidur siang aja dikamarku. Dilantai 2. Kubuka jendelaku agar ada AC (angin cendela) yang masuk. Selain itu bisa diartikan juga sebagai angin sawah, loh.. Karena kamarku memang mepet dengan sawah. Enak, kan, hidup serba berkecukupan angin sepertiku. Pokoknya sejuk sekali~

"SASUKEEE!" teriak seorang makhluk dari luar jendelaku, tepatnya di sawah. Suaranya ngeri banget membuat gigiku ngilu. Setelah suara itu terulang selama beberapa kali aku bergegas menuju jendelaku. Aku sudah membawa koleksi batu sawahku. Jika saja yang meneriakiku itu setan, aku akan langsung melemparinya.

"SIAPA, OII!? ORANG ENAK-ENAK TIDUR MALAH DIGANGGU!" aku sudah siap melempari setan itu dengan batu. Tapi alangkah mengejutkannya. Seseorang berambut kuning nge-jreng muncul dari balik tebu-tebu dengan slowmotion. Heh, ternyata Deidara. Anak cengeng itu mau apa.. juga kerumah pangeran yang begitu megah *preett* ini?!

"Ada perlu apa? Aku sedang sibuk mandiin ayam!" kataku asal.

"APAAN?! TADI KAU BILANG LAGI ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR!? AKU MAU BICARA DENGANMU! BOLEHKAH AKU KERUMAHMU SEKARANG?" tanya Deidara memohon. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' saja, seperti biasa. Huh, merepotkan.

Gak ada 1 menit Deidara sudah nongol di pintu kamarku. What?! Nih anak nyampenya cepet bener.

"Wah, Sasuke tampak ganteng hari ini.. Aku juga ganteng, kan?" pujinya padaku dengan nada gak niat. Aku yakin ada maksud lain dari semua ini.

"Gak. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kataku sok judes. Padahal aslinya aku baik.  
"Hee.. jahat! Gak disuruh duduk dulu kek."

"Gak. Rumah-rumah siapa?"

"Ng.., peace! Eh, ya, kau kayaknya deket banget ya, sama Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Buat aku deket dengannya dong!"

#DIIIAAAARRRRRRRRRR *Suara hati Sasuke*

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewmu semangatku^^)/**

**#PLAK**

**-Sheii (FB: Sheii-chan Himeru)**


	2. Chapter 2

Suki Daisuki (Chapter2)

WARNING: Typo, gaje, OOC, dll

Daun pohon ceres berjatuhan tertiup angin. Semakin banyak daun yang jatuh, semakin lama kaa-san menyapunya. Dipagi yang berangin ini aku masih terlelap dalam mimpi burukku tentang Sasori. Huft~

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suki Daisuki © Sheii-chan!**

Pikiranku hari ini kayak rumah yang diacak-acak sama banteng. Kemarin adalah hari ter-Graaaaooooowww! Menyebalkan! Aku tak menyangka setelah mengetahui isi hati Sakura aku jadi gila. Ng.., ehem- maksudku frustasi.

Kalian pasti masih ingat sama aku kan? Uchiha Sasuke, 14 tahun. Cowok terkeren di dunia... semut! Aku jadi gak bisa berpikir kalau aku ini ganteng. Ini semua karena Sasori! Kenapa, sih, dia bisa merebut hati Sakura!? Aku iri! Dihati tuh nge-JLEB banget... Apalagi kemarin, Sakura bilang kalau ia mau aku mengenalkannya dengan Sasori. Sebenarnya hatiku udah gak kuat. Tapi kalau Sakura yang minta pasti kuturuti. Dia kan sang putri di duniaku.

Lalu, kemarin si Deidara tak kalah menyebalkannya dengan Sasori. Tapi faktornya berbeda. Dei ingin aku mendekatkannya dengan Sakura sedangkan Sakura ingin aku mengenalkannya dengan Sasori (Yang ini aku nyalahin Sasori. Mukanya terlalu ciut[baca:cute]). Akhirnya aku terpaksa menuruti keinginan mereka berdua karena kami, kan.. BES FREN FOREVER!

Pagi ini aku memang berniat bangun kesiangan. Kenapa? Agar bisa mendinginkan kepalaku lebih lama. Namun diluar dugaan. Nii-sanku, Itachi membangunkanku dengan paksa. Mulai dari pura-pura jadi orang stroke, membohongiku kalau rumah kebakaran sampai akhirnya aku terbangun karena ia berkata dengan polosnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, Sakura akan kunikahi sekarang juga."

'WHAT?!' Aku sweatdrop dan segera bangkit dari tidurku. Buru-buru kuambil koleksi batu sawahku dan kulemparkan pada Itachi. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau lemparanku mengenai pantat Itachi. Itachi nangis kejer sambil ngomel-ngomel. Aku tak menghiraukannya, biar dia ngomel sendiri.

Tapi dari mana dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Sakura!?

Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sarapan dulu. Asekk-asek.. Sarapan pagi ini kelihatannya mantab. Nasi goreng buatan kaa-san. Dihiasi pula, ada mata, hidung, mulutnya. Waa! Pokoknya kawaii! Tanpa berpikir panjang, kusantap tuh nasi goreng. Aku kelaparan tingkat dewa. Mirip orang jalanan yang gak makan selama 1 tahun.

6 Detik..

8 Detik..

10 Detik..

"ASIN! Wekk.. Minum! Minum!"

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi nyamuk, kuambil minuman yang ada disebelah piringku. Sumpeh! Asin banget! Ini makanan apa bukan, sih!? Padahal biasanya nasgor buatan kaa-san, kan lumayan.

"Biasa aja, dong! Kan kaa-san lagi puasa, jadi gak bisa mencicipi makanannya terlebih dahulu." protes Mikoto Uchiha, my kaa-san.

"Sasu-chan.. Teganya sama kakak sendiri. Masih sakit, nih!" Itachi menuruni tangga. Wajahnya meringis, masih kesakitan karena kejadian tadi.

"Halah, dibiarin juga sembuh sendiri." jawabku nyantai. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus santai. Tapi resiko tanggung sendiri.

Kulihat jam dinding berwarna pink yang ada di sebelah lukisan kaligrafi nii-sanku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.45. Aku sudah telat sekolah? Peduli amat! Orang hari ini aku lho masuk siang. Jam 9. Maaf atas ke-ga-je-an kalimatku

Aku menaiki tangga dengan santainya menuju kamarku. Untuk apa? Tentu saja mau melanjutkan aktivitasku yang tadi terganggu. Masih ngantuk, sih.

"SASU-CHAANNN~" terdengar suara nii-san memanggilku sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

Cih, kalau begini aku tak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Kebetulan ada mp3 nii-san didekat bantalku. Tidur sambil dengerin musik aja biar gak terganggu sama orang norak. _(Itachi: Hiks~ Teganya!)_

"Ada panggilan dari Sakura-chan, nih!" kata my baka nii-san. Spontan aku langsung berdiri dan mencari ponselku.

"Mana?! Mana?!"

"1-0! Ketipu! Huahahahahahaha! Eh, sepedahan, yuk!" ajak nii-san yang langsung mendapat deathglare dariku. Kupikir ia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Sebaliknya, dia menyeretku menuju garasi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus mau!"

"Hng..! *mengembungkan pipi*"

"Ayolah! Sudah lama kau tak bermain bersamaku!"

"Tidak mau.."

"Oke, nanti Sakura akan kuambil."

"Jangan."

"Makanya, ayo sepedahan!"

"..."

"Yuukk.."

"Hn.."

Sekarang, detik ini juga aku mulai menyadari. Sakura menjadi senjata rahasia nii-san untuk seenaknya menyuruhku mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku hanya bisa nurut aja. Aku takut kalau Sakura kenapa-napa. Bisa-bisa dia dipaksa nemenin nii-san buat cari cacing untuk memancing. Atau bahkan dia dipaksa untuk bermain lompat tali 24 jam non stop!? Ararararara! Hentikan pemikiran yang negatif!

Parahnya DARI MANA DIA (Nii-san^3^) TAHU KALAU AKU DEMEN SAMA SAKURA!? Aku juga bingung bagaimana cara menanyakan hal itu pada nii-san.

Pukul 08.37. Aku sudah selesai nemenin nii-san sepedahan keliling kota. Sudah jam segini, aku harus segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Lihat saja, aku akan menduduki kursi paling depan dikelas. Duduk dibelakang itu sumpek. Banyak nyamuknya.

Setelah mandi, kuambil sepedaku di garasi. Aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Sebelumnya aku sudah pamit sama kaa-san, tou-san dan baka nii-san.

Waktu nyampe sekolah, sesuai dugaanku. Masih sepi. Khu khu.. Kuharap kelasku juga masih sepi tanpa penghuni. Kuberlari menuju kelasku, kelas 8G. Disekolahku memang nama kelasnya A-J. Kebanyakan murid kali.

KREEKK..

"Pagi!" sapa orang yang telah membuatku gila. Ehem- frustasi. Dia sudah duduk di tempat duduk paling depan, paling tengah. Tempat duduk yang hendak kutempati.

"Dei!? Sejak kapan kau datang kesekolah sepagi ini?" tanyaku dengan deathglare stadium akhir.

"Hmm.., sejak negara api menyerang."

"Aku serius."

"Sejak aku menyukai Sakura. Dia, kan juga datang sepagi ini. Hmm?"

Sudah kuduga. Dengan loyonya aku berjalan ke bangku disebelah Deidara. Kubuka buku biru. Penuh gambaran ngasal. Kupandangi sebuah gambar diri.. HOOOIII! Kok malah nyanyi.

"Permisi.." seseorang membuka pintu kelasku. Mataku dan Deidara langsung tertuju padanya.

"Sakura?"

Segini dulu, ya! :D

Maaf kependekan ,

.

Kuucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang RnR chapter lalu :3

.

Oh, ya, maaf kalau Sasuke terlalu OOC! _

.

Salam fanfiction(?), Sheii.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Ohohohoho-

"Sakura?" seruku dan Deidara kompak. Sakura terlihat lemas. Ia berjalan menujuku (Ahay, Dei dicuekin!). Ia tak mengatakan apapun, terus berjalan menuju arahku. Aku mulai merasakan aura kecemasan. Apa dia sedang sakit?

Sakura sudah sampai dihadapanku. Entah kenapa ia terisak dan menangis. Deidara tampak bingung. APALAGI AKU!

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia tetap tak menjawab, tetap menangis.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-kun.. Bawa minyak kayu putih, gak? Perutku sakit.." rintih Sakura yang membuatku dan Deidara.. SWEATDROP STADIUM AKHIR, BRO!

"Aku ambilkan di UKS, kamu tunggu sini, ya!" aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu berjalan menuju koridor. Sakura mencegahku.

"Aku ikut..!"

"Nanti perutmu tambah sakit. Tunggu sini aja!"

"Biarin! Aku mau ikut!"

Hee.., apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan sang putri (?). Aku dan Sakura berjalan bersama ke UKS (Disaat yang sama, Deidara melongo).

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku. Sakura mengangguk. Aku jadi prihatin.

"Mau aku gen.. AH! TIDAK! TIDAK! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" refleks mulutku mengatakannya. Aku mau menggendongnya! Tapi, kan.. Dia mana mau. Lagipula aku malu mengatakannya.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di UKS. Dan tanpa terduga Tenten dan Neji yang piket PMR. Aku gak menyangka mereka berdua ikut PMR.

"Halo, Sasuke, Sakura. Siapa nih yang sakit?" sapa Tenten ramah. Si Neji diam aja nglihatin Tenten.

"Sakura. Perutnya sakit." jelasku. Tenten manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Bukankah kamu juga PMR?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hehe.. PMR juga bisa sakit."

"Kemarin kamu makan apa?"

"Udang goreng, nasi, ikan gurami."

"Tak ada masalah dengan makananmu. Kau beli dimana?"

"Di perempatan menuju sekolah."

"..."

"..."

"Ya sudah, silahkan berbaring di ranjang. Akan kucarikan obat untukmu. Kau mungkin masuk angin. Lain kali jangan beli disitu. Mahal."

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Tenten, Sakura tiduran diatas ranjang UKS. Kebetulan saat itu sekolah sudah mulai ramai. Aku harus segera kembali kekelas, nih! Tapi aku sungkan ngomong ke Sakuranya.

"Sasuke-kun. Kembalilah ke kelas. Jam pertama akan segera dimulai." ucap Sakura lirih. Aku mengangguk. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau ke toilet. Untuk apa? Pipis!

*Besoknya, pukul 08.45 WIB*

Tak kusangka aku bisa mendapat bangku yang telah kuimpikan. Kebetulan hari ini Deidara gak masuk. Ahaha.. Senangnya hatiku. Tapi gak enaknya, yang duduk disebelahku adalah cewek Yamanaka. Dia sudah terkenal cerewet disekolah ini. Aku paling gak tahan sama orang yang kayak gitu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapanya ramah. Selama ini aku jarang banget ngobrol sama teman masa SDku yang ini. Jadi kurasa kami tak terlalu akrab. Walaupun kami sudah pernah beberapa kali menempati kelas yang sama.

"Ohayou." jawabku dengan nada yang kuramah-ramahkan.

"Wah, duduk disebelahku. Ada angin apa, nih? Ehehe.." kata Ino dengan nada yang manja. Aku ingin memberinya deathglare tapi gak tega. Orang ini.. Udah centil, kepedean lagi.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun senang, yaahh?" lagi-lagi ia melontarkan kata-kata dengan nada yang diimut-imutkan. Karena gak kuat, dia kuberi deathglare termenakutkan bagiku.

"Iihh.. Sasuke-kun kyut banget deh.." cih, rasanya ingin mengusirnya. Untung saja guru pelajaran pertama cepat datang, kalau nggak.. Aku akan menamparnya. Tapi.. Sumpah! Aku gak tega!

Pelajaran Bahasa Jawa memang sangat menyebalkan. Yang namanya akasara jawa itu loh, bikin frustasi! Tiba-tiba temanku yang bernama Shino berdiri dari duduknya saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Shino itu

"Ada apa, Aburame-san?" tanya guru Bahasa jawa. Namanya Shizune.

"Basa Jawa mbulet koyok entut." kata Shino dengan polosnya. Yang lain ngakak. Aku gak sadar kalau aku juga ikut ngakak.

"Kurang ajar! Mau kupanggilkan guru BK?" marah Shizune. Shino menggeleng.

"Naruto yang menyuruhku mengatakan itu." Shino nunjuk Naruto yang sedang ngupil. Naruto meringis saat Shizune Sensei memberinya deathglare. Aku percaya Shino mengatakan itu bukan karena keinginannya. Dia kan memang payah dalam Bahasa Jawa.

"NARUTO! BERDIRI DILUAR KELAS!"

"Baik~"

"Lawakan yang bagus! Ahaha.." entah kenapa aku malah berkomentar. Naruto tertawa seakan tak berdosa.

"Uchiha-san, anda menemani Naruto untuk berdiri didepan kelas. Murid-murid yang lain, dimohon tidak berkomentar."

"WWHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan menuju luar kelas. Menemani Naruto yang malah asyik bermain PSP sambil berdiri. Dasar baka!

"Naruto., kau masih jadi jones (*jomblo ngenes)?" tanyaku penasaran. Sudah lama kami tak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawabnya sambil terus memainkan PSPnya. Aku kaget bukan main. Sungguh! Aku gak percaya!

"Sama siapa?"

"Hinata-chan."

"..."

"Kamu?"

"Aku.. Lagi berjuang."

"Ouweh.. Ke Sakura?"

" ."

"Ganbatte, ya! Sudah dong jangan ngomong terus. Lagi konsentrasi sama game."

"Kau sih, jawab mulu."

"..."

"..."

*Pulang ke rumahhh...~*

Sumpah, hari ini capek banget. Masuk rumah langsung disambut oleh 'My Baka Nii-san'. Rasa capekku bertambah dua kali lipat. Wajahnya mengesalkan. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit didalam hatiku. 'Aaawwwhh..' #lebay

Aku pun menggelempangkan diriku ke kasur kamarku. Akhirnya bisa nyantai. Beberapa lama kemudian aku tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sungguh suasana yang sangat tenang. Haa~

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Lagi-lagi ada teriakan dari jendelaku. Tapi kali ini bukan suaranya Deidara. Namun.. Sasori?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Aku belum hiatus penuh, hehe**

**Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, Minna! **

**RnR, yo, nek berminat! :3**

Chapter 4

(Wah, udah chapter empat?

*Mata berbinar-binar)

**NARUTO (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"Siapa disana? Lagi nonton sinetron, neh!" teriakku. Orang yang kuduga adalah Sasori ngakak gaje.

"Palingan tontonanmu itu Teletubbies! Aku gak percaya kalau kau nonton sinetron!" jawab orang gaje itu dengan teriakan yang membahana. Darimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku suka Teletubbies? Jangan-jangan... (#JEEENG JEEENGG) "Penguntit?"

Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku berlari kejendela. Ternyata benar, Sasori. Hampir saja mau aku laporin ke kaa-san. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa teman-temanku suka sekali ngajak aku ngobrol lewat sawah, seh?

"Ada apa?"

"Mau main kerumahmu, boleh?"

"Terserah."

"Aku kesana, ya!"

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. Haah, yang bener saja. Aku mau nyantai diganggu. Aku menunggu Sasori mengetuk pintu kamarku. 'Pasti dia akan sampai kesini gak ada 1 menit, kayak Deidara.' dugaanku.

Sudah satu menit lebih.. Dua menit.. Tiga menit...

Ah, mungkin dia tak jadi kemari. Syukurlah, kini aku dapat istirahat dengan tenang.

"SASUUKEE-CHAAANNN! Ayo sini, turun!"

Nii-san meneriakiku. Dengan terpaksa aku keluar pintu kamar dan menengok kearah suara Nii-san, di lantai bawah, tepatnya meja makan. Disana ada Sasori dan temannya Nii-san. Namanya Kisami kalau nggak salah. Orangnya aneh, kulitnya pucat, giginya taring semua. Aku ingin tanya padanya dia itu manusia apa bukan. Tapi aku takut ia tersinggung lalu memakanku.

Entah kenapa, sekarang, saat Kisami atau siapalah itu melihatku, ia tersenyum (sok) manis padaku. Aku merinding seketika. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Hush! Jangan gila! Aku hanya takut melihat senyumnya yang tak seperti manusia.

"Sasuke, aku naik keatas, ya!" ujar Sasori. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku. Cih, aku jadi gak bisa istirahat. Kan sungkan kalau ada tamu aku malah tidur.

"Gangguin orang aja." aku keceplosan! Wah, Sasori pasti tersinggung!

"Eh? Barusan kau ngomong apa?" untung dia lumayan budeg. Aku jadi tertolong.

"Tidak ada.. Lupakan saja."

"Sasu, ada cewek yang kusukai, loh.." dugaanku, Sasori pasti suka sama Sakura. Cih.

"Siapa peduli?"

"Cewek rambut pirang, matanya biru, tapi anehnya, dia selalu pake baju cowok kesekolah! Aku belum tahu namanya, tapi sepertinya dia ada dikelas yang sama denganmu." ternyata bukan Sakura.

"Hah? Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ngawur! Bukan orang cerewet itu! Rambutnya tak sepucat si Yamanaka."

"Dikelasku yang rambutnya pirang tuh si Ino sama Deidara."

"Deidara? Yang mana tuh? Jangan-jangan memang itu cewek yang kusukai?"

"Aku punya fotonya, kok!"

Aku mengambil handphoneku. Disitu ada fotoku, Deidara dan si Suigetsu sedang makan ubi bakar. Rasanya enak banget, loh.. Kalian pasti kepingin. Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya aja, deh!

"Nah, yang ini?" kutunjukkan foto Deidara pada Sasori. Sasori mengangguk mantab.

"Bener! Ini cewek yang kusukai!" aku sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

"Sasori, jangan kaget, ya. Deidara itu COWOK tau!" jelasku. Aku sudah memperingatkan Sasori agar tidak kaget. Gak taunya dia malah pingsan. Yah, aku tahu perasaannya saat ini. Aku juga pernah ngira Deidara cewek.

Hahaha.. Sasori kena trap.

Haha..

Hahahaha...

HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Telur-telur, ulat-ulat, kepompong, kupu-kupu, kasian deh lo.. Digigit coro. Tinggal separo..

HEH?! Kenapa akau jadi antagonis? Ckckck.. Tak patut...

"SASUKE-CHAN, AMBILIN NII-SAN HEADPHONE NII-SAN YANG ADA DIKAMARMU, DONG! CEPETAN, YAAHHH! KISAME MAU NDENGERIN MUSIK, NEH.." teriak Nii-san. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa nggak ambil sendiri coba.

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku mengantarkan headphone Nii-sanku ke meja makan. Lagi-lagi Kisami., eh salah, Kisame memberiku senyuman (sok) manisnya. Bagiku itu mengerikan.

"Sasuke-kun baik sekali, ya, sama kakaknya." puji Kisame. Sepertinya ia orang baik. Tapi aku masih tak memperayainya sebagai manusia. Aku hanya tersenyum paksa padanya dan segera kabur dari meja makan.

_(Kisame: "Adikmu kenapa?" _

_Itachi: "Halah, dia memang gaje dari lahir."_

_Kisame: "Oh, kirain kebelet pipis."_

_Itachi: "Bisa jadi.")_

Aku kembali masuk ke kamarku. Sasori sudah sadar. malahan dia sedang main PS3ku.

"Jangan main PS!" tegasku. Sasori melongo. Ia tetap fokus pada layar TVku.

"Emange nyapo?" Bahasa Jawa Sasori kumat. Wajar, lah, neneknya asli orang Jawa.

"Listriknya nanti gak kuat." jelasku. Sasori mematikan PSku. Dia memandang diriku dengan tampang aneh. Tapi masih anehan si Kisame. Ia semakin mendekatiku dan berkata..

"Heh. Cari belut, yukk.. Di Sawah.. Nanti kita makan sama-sama!" ajaknya dengan wajah cheerfull (?).

"Hiii... Najis tralala!"

"Oh, ya, Sasuke, aku gak jadi suka sama yang namanya Deidara itu. Aku suka sama Yamanaka Ino saja mulai sekarang." waduh, playboy bener nih bocah. Tak akan kubiarkan Sakura menyukainya! Namun aku jadi ingat aku pernah janji sama Sakura buat mendekatkannya dengan Sasori. Aduh.., hal itu jadi terasa sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat beraaaatt bagiku.

Aku masih pingin ngakak soal Sasori kena trap tadi. Karena itu kuambil topeng power ranger berwarna merah dan segera memakainya. Untuk apa? Untuk menakuti Sasori! Jelas nggak, dong.. Karena aku anak baik, topengnya kupakai buat nutupi ketawaku yang luar biasa ngakak. Kalau sampai Sasori tau, dia pasti tersinggung padaku karena menertawakannya. (Topeng murahan yang diberi Nii-san beberapa hari lalu di tukang rongsokan ada gunanya juga, nih!)

"Sas, kenapa pake topeng gituan?"

"A a, ak ba ba! Au oged oblosan!" ("Haha, gak papa! Mau joget oplosan!") Suara disamarkan karena memakai topeng.

"Dasar gak jelas, yaudah, aku mau cari belut dulu, yah! Doain biar dapat banyak!"

"A-ep-mu!" (Ka-rep-mu)

Sasori keluar dari kamarku. Aku melepas topengku dan langsung...

"Pokok e njoged, pokok e njoged, pokok e njoged!"

Menari ria~ Ohohohoho~ :3

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Aduh, maaf, ya, readers, romancenya nggak dapet!**

**Saya lagi gak ada ide. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku.**

**Sudahlah, kali ini itu dulu. **

**.**

**.**

**Sampai, jumpa lain waktu. **

**Aku sayang semua readers! :3**

***Tanpa terkecuali :D**


End file.
